


Afternoon Kisses

by DickAnderton



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Inexperienced Isak, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Selfconscious Isak, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickAnderton/pseuds/DickAnderton
Summary: What could have happened during the cuddle scene if Isak and Even had been ready for more.





	

Isak knew that out there, life hadn't stopped. He knew that underneath his window, cars were driving past, people were going places, getting things done. For them it was just a day like every other.

Usually, when he found himself lying in bed in the afternoon while the sun shone brightly through his curtains, telling him stories of how much he was missing out on, he managed to feel at least a tiny bit guilty for not participating in life. For taking a day off and wasting hours on end that he could theoretically use to finally start writing that essay or go get his laundry done. But right now, he couldn't care less that it was 4 PM and he was still in bed. There was nothing out there that could beat the feeling of the soft pillows underneath his relaxed body, the lingering scent of smoke in his lungs and in the air, and Even's warm body next to him. 

Isak watched intently as Even twisted in his arms to reach over and extinguish the last gleaming bit of the joint they had shared on a used plate on the nightstand. Right now, Isak couldn't even blame the drugs for the grin on his face, the tingling in his fingertips, or the soft buzzing in his head. It was Even. No high could compare to the feeling of finally being able to trace his fingers over the other boy's skin without having to make it look casual, without having to recoil before it became obvious how much he really wanted their hands to linger every time they accidentally brushed against one another. 

With a silent huff, Even fell back onto the mattress, somehow moving his body even closer to Isak's than before. Isak never wanted him out of his reach again. 

“You okay?” Even murmured and Isak nodded, unable to wipe that stupid grin off his face. Maybe it was a combination of Even and the smoke that filled his bedroom after all. But then Even leaned forward and pressed his lips against Isak's, just like he had done so many times in the last few hours, and no, he was definitely capable of making Isak feel high all on his own. 

Isak hadn't known how much he had wanted this before their lips had touched for the first time early this morning in the pool. He had felt that pull towards the other boy, had been curious about what it would feel like to touch his jaw, his hair, his lips. But now that he knew, it felt like more than that. Less innocent. Kissing Even had started something bigger and Isak couldn't stop his mind from going places he didn't usually let himself go. 

Sure, he had experienced lust before, he had gotten himself off, had noticed what it was about other people that he found attractive, but those feelings had never really been connected to a specific person. It had been anonymous lower backs and collarbones that he had fantasized about, so generic they could have belonged to anyone, maybe even a girl. 

But now that he had kissed Even's lips, had touched him in all the innocent places he had let his mind go before last night – his forehead, his fingers, his neck, his biceps –, an entirely new door in his mind had been opened. 

He wanted Even more than he had yesterday. It felt like all limits he had set himself just to be on the safe side had been erased, and Isak felt overwhelmed by how much one person could want. He wasn't even sure whether he wanted to go through with everything his mind currently presented him with, but he certainly wanted to try. 

He wanted more naked skin, Even's lips in other places than on his own, wanted to see how the other boy's skin tasted on his neck, his chest, what it would feel like to be kissed in his belly button, to be touched in places no one had ever touched him before. 

“Even?” he asked silently and Even turned his face towards him as if he had only been waiting for Isak to break the silence. His blue eyes searched for his own and once they locked, Isak was lost for words again. Instead of speaking, he pulled Even closer by the collar of his t shirt, and pressed his lips onto his. Even's response was immediate but it felt quiet, soft, almost timid. Isak could feel his own heart beating in his chest and he mentally pushed himself to be brave, to show Even what he wanted.

Hesitantly, he started to lick at Even's lips, to push his tongue forward and wait for the other boy to let him in. Again, Even seemed happy to oblige and their tongues touched, gently massaging each other, and Isak could feel Even's right hand move to his waist to hold on to him. His own hands went up to Even's hair, fingers moving through it in slow motion until he could hear a quiet gasp coming from Even. The sound shot through him like electricity and he could feel desire burning deep inside his stomach. 

Hungrily, he grabbed a fistful of Even's hair and pulled on it gently, telling himself that it was okay, that Even would let him know if he wanted him to stop. To Isak's relief however, Even let out another sharp breath and his hand moved underneath his shirt, cold fingers a stark contrast to the way his skin had warmed up underneath the thick grey fabric. Isak flinched and he could feel Even open his eyes, but he pressed his lips onto Even's even more firmly, pushing his tongue in deeper, telling Even that no, he didn't want him to stop. 

He pulled at the other boy, grabbing his shirt again, anything he could find to make him move closer, and Even complied and shifted slightly so that he was hovering over Isak. He pushed his right hand even further up his shirt while supporting his weight with the other. Isak could feel his blood pumping violently through his veins and his dick began to harden in his sweatpants. He had tried to prevent this from happening for the last few hours, not wanting Even to notice, but he couldn't help it.

He was safe for now though, as Even kept a good distance between their lower bodies and instead focused on pressing their chests together and teasingly ran his now slightly warmer fingertips over Isak's nipple. Isak bit back a moan, his hips moved upwards out of instinct but found nothing but hot air in between them. He knew he was wriggling underneath Even like the horny teenager he was, but he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. He wanted this. Instead of holding back he started to move his hands up and down Even's back, trying to make him lose control the way he was doing to him. 

Even's breath was coming quickly, mouth still pressed to Isak's but not really kissing him now. His hips stayed perfectly still however. The only movement of his body was in his fingertips that now pinched Isak's nipple and Isak let out a frustrated groan, hips searching for friction again, hands moving to take off Even's jacket. 

Even silently laughed against Isak's mouth as they fought off his clothing together, and in the end he sat up on top of Isak and reached for his shirt as well, leaving Isak to stare at his naked, pale skin. Even wasn't exactly muscular, but he was well defined, almost invisible bright blond hair covered his chest, and Isak swallowed hard, making Even laugh again. 

“Is this alright?” he asked and slowly leaned forward. Isak only just stopped himself from moaning loudly as he could finally feel Even's hips gracing his own. The touch was barely there but he knew that Even had felt the hardness in his pants press against his thigh for a second and against his will he blushed. 

He knew it probably didn't surprise Even that he was hard just from this, given the desperately obvious way he was longing for the other boy's touch, but he had never been in a situation before in which his body told another person how much he wanted them this openly, and it made him feel slightly exposed. Ignoring the heat rising to his face, he nodded and closed his eyes, trying to ease his mind. 

“God, Isak. You're so hard for me,” he could hear Even breathe into his ear, almost in awe, and the words coming out of his mouth made Isak gasp and push his hips up deliberately this time. His hips met Even's, his own hardness pressing into the other's and neither of them could hold back their moans this time. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak breathed and pushed up against Even who was rock hard in his pants. It took them a moment to find the perfect angle, to make it work, but when it did, Isak almost came from Even's first particularly hard thrust against him. Their foreheads stuck together and Even sank onto his forearms, no longer caring about holding himself up so much. 

Had Isak known it would feel like this, he would have kissed Even weeks ago, would have pushed him onto the hardwood floor in Even's apartment and pressed himself against him like he did now, thrusting up almost erratically, not quite wanting to match Even's slower rhythm. He could feel heat building up inside his stomach, his balls began to ache and he knew he had to slow down or he would ruin it all. 

“Isak. God, Isak, slow down,” Even panted, and his lips found Isak's again for only a second. Then he moved his lower body away from him, making Isak whine embarrassingly loud. 

“Don't stop,” he begged, no longer caring about his dignity and the fact that a couple of hours ago he hadn't even been sure whether he could trust Even, whether he wasn't just imagining the whole thing. 

“Just... I know you've never done this before.” 

So he could tell. It wasn't surprising really, but Isak still felt outed. He reached for a blond strand of hair that had fallen into Even's beautiful face just to have something to do, to distract himself from the yearning that made it almost impossible to stay still underneath Even's hard body. 

“Just wanna make sure you're okay with this. I'm not going anywhere. We can wait, you know? Figure all of this out first...” 

Isak didn't feel like asking what had to be figured out here. He was too scared the answer would be something he didn't want to hear. Instead, he got hung up on 'I'm not going anywhere'. Even's nose gently brushed against his own, asking a lingering question, and Isak finally looked up into Even's eyes. 

“Don't want you to,” he admitted. “I don't want you to go anywhere. That's all we have to figure out. I want this. Promise.”

Right now, he couldn't imagine he would ever regret anything that might happen between them today. He had waited too long already, had been scared of what it meant to be attracted to guys, too scared to actually find out the answer to that, and now that he had finally dared to embrace himself, had managed to make Even – wonderful, beautiful Even – want this too, he wasn't going to run away from it. He didn't want to take things slow. He wanted the heat in between them the way it was, wanted the whole truth, not some abbreviation of it. 

What he was most worried about was that Even might not feel the same way. That maybe for Even, he was just one guy amongst many, that maybe right now he was realizing that Sonja was actually way more attractive than him, that Isak's inexperience really wasn't that great to deal with. 

“Does it... Does it not feel good for you?” he managed to ask, fully aware of how pathetic he sounded. 

“Fuck, Isak, of course it does.” As if to prove his words to be true Even sank his mouth down onto Isak's and kissed him deeply, his hips beginning to rub against him again, tantalizingly slow. “I want this, I promise. I'm just giving you a choice here.” 

“Well, I choose yes,” Isak managed to say before he attacked Even's lips with his, his whole body now pushing up in response to Even's slow rubs, needing the other boy to come closer. A shiver ran through his body as he could feel Even twitch in his pants against his own hard dick. Within seconds he was lost in that feeling again, chasing the heat that the friction in between them created. 

Apparently feeling reassured, Even decisively pulled on Isak's hoodie that had already ridden up his chest, and tore the clothing off as soon as Isak lifted his head from the mattress. Their naked chests pressed together, and Even's mouth moved away from Isak's just to suck tiny love bites into the sensitive skin of his neck, his throat, his collarbone, and all Isak could do was lay back and try not to lose consciousness. 

He felt Even's tongue and teeth and lips move over his chest and drew in sharp breaths every time Even sucked on his skin, hopefully leaving behind red marks. The idea of looking into the mirror tomorrow and seeing proof of Even's affection on his body, proof that they had really done this, made Isak giddy with happiness and lust and he moaned Even's name as his teeth gently pulled at the tight skin on the vee of Isak's hips. 

Even had gotten dangerously close to where Isak wanted him the most, and he could feel moisture soaking his boxers now, his dick throbbing almost painfully against the confines of them and his sweatpants. As if Even could read his mind he looked up at Isak, still unwilling to stop asking for permission, and after taking in Isak's impatient nod, pulled down the heavy sweatpants. 

For a second Isak wished he had known that this was coming, just so that he could have gotten himself off last night. But, adding to his own frustration, it had been a while and he tried to come up with something to think about other than Even until his tempting mouth moved away from the close proximity of his dick. 

Isak frantically rummaged through his mind as he waited for Even to come back up to kiss him again, to whisper more dirty things into his ear, to do anything really. He thought so hard that his heart actually skipped a beat when he felt Even's hot mouth tracing the front of his boxers. He peppered his still clothed length will small kisses and Isak groaned loudly, almost in pain from how good he felt, and threw his right arm over his eyes. 

“Fuck, Even, fuck,” he murmured, thrusting his hips up again. Nothing had ever felt like this before, stars were dancing in front of his closed eyes and he bit his lip in order to hold on and not come into his boxers. It would only take a little bit more, just a bit. 

Just as Isak thought he could get used to the feeling of Even's light, almost innocent kisses, he placed a dirty, open mouthed kiss at his soaking tip, sucking lightly, and Isak knew he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. His stomach clenched together and he anticipated the heat rushing through his body, but just then Even pulled away from him to move up and kiss his lips again, and Isak groaned in frustration. 

“You're so hot like this, Isak,” Even panted, pressing his hard dick into Isak's thigh, deliberately missing his dick by inches so to not make Isak come just yet. 

Isak's mind had gone completely blank. The only halfway coherent thought he could assemble was that Even now seemed to be as riled up as himself. He could feel precome soaking his boxers as he pushed them against Isak's leg in hard, short thrusts, apparently having hastily abandoned his own sweatpants somewhere along the way. 

A weird sort of pride filled Isak, knowing that it was him who had made Even this hard, that it was him who could turn this gorgeous boy on. He went crazy with lust as he listened to Even's small gasps and groans against his ear. He knew Even was as close as he was himself. 

“Even, please.” 

He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Even nodded frantically, his slightly sweaty hair plastered against his forehead, lips covering Isak's just to breathe him in. His hand pushed into Isak's boxers without warning and they both moaned into each other's mouths. Instead of stroking his dick, Even went for Isak's balls and squeezed them lightly in his hands, and Isak felt like he would come from only this. 

His dick twitched dangerously and Even let out a groan louder than Isak's. Finally, he took Isak into his hand, hastily spreading precome, circling his thumb over the head and stroking him quickly. It only took Isak a few seconds until he came, white lights erupting behind his eyelids, Even's name on his lips, and Even never left him until he was spent, trying hard to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes only to stare right into Even's heated ones, both of their faces flushed, Even's pupils were blown and his lips kissed sore. Isak only just caught Even's hand that was moving down towards his own boxers as if on its own accord. 

Isak would have expected to feel nervous, but all he could think about through his bliss was that he wanted Even to feel the same way, to feel this good because of him. He abruptly pushed him off and climbed on top of him instead, straddling his hips bravely. 

Even had been beautiful to him before, but the sight of him spread out underneath him, his dick straining hard against his wet boxers just for Isak to take care of, his chest rising and falling rapidly, was almost enough to make Isak hard again. His mind wanted to, but his body couldn't. 

Even stared up at him, maybe expectantly, but mostly turned on by Isak's sudden attempted dominance. Isak, realizing proudly how much Even seemed to get off on having him on top of him, reached for his wrists and pinned them against the mattress, making Even groan again.

He still waited for the nerves to catch up with him, knowing that if he wanted to stop now, Even would still be okay with it. But all he could feel was the heated desire to make Even lose his mind.   
He wanted to start out slow, to kiss his way down to his boxers teasingly, but after a few seconds of circling his stomach with his tongue he could feel Even pushing his head down slowly, and he was gone for. With one smooth motion he pushed down Even's boxers and only gave himself a second to stare and take in the beauty that was his erect dick, hard and flushed, the protruding vein pulsing underneath the leaking head. 

“Isak, come on,” he could hear Even mumble and his hands pushed at his head again, leading him down towards his dick. Isak realized only then that he had meant to hold Even's wrists in place, and he grabbed for them again and held them tightly this time, curiously licking at the head of Even's dick. He had obviously never done this before, but he was confident in saying that Even was too far gone to care about whether he was doing a good job or not and so all Isak really thought of was to not use his teeth as he swallowed Even down. 

The loud moan Even let out was enough to make Isak's dick twitch this time, and he pressed himself against the mattress as he sucked and licked at Even's dick. Somehow he wanted to close his eyes and let himself be ruled by instinct completely and make it better for Even, but he wanted to see Even's face when he came and so he looked up at his boyfriend who had one hand in his hair, somehow having escaped Isak's grip again. 

“Shit, Isak, gonna...” Even thrust his hips upward and Isak could tell that even in his erratic state he was trying not to choke him. He kept his eyes on what he could see from Even's face and moaned around his dick as Even's mouth fell open and hot liquid shot down Isak's throat. He made himself swallow, only thinking about that it was Even, nothing to be freaked out by, and afterwards took the time that he had meant to take before to kiss up his chest.

He moved to lie on top of Even who was breathing hard, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him that he should probably change his wet boxers and that his stomach felt sticky against Even's. 

“That was amazing,” Even breathed out and started to trace lazy patterns on the still tingling skin of Isak's back. All Isak could do was nod. For a few minutes they just laid there, catching their breath, trying to understand what had just happened. 

“You really have this dominance thing down,” Even eventually laughed into the silence and Isak felt like blushing but somehow his body was done feeling embarrassed. This was the boy he loved, there was no need to question himself. After all, self confidence had worked out quite well for him just now. 

“Even,” he decided to keep it up. “I want to do this again. I want to always be able to touch you like this and I want to do all of this with you without having to wonder what this is between us.” 

“You're still wondering?” Even asked, actually sounding a bit hurt. 

“Well, yes? You're dating Sonja, and we never talked about what is happening here, so...”

“Did you really think I was gonna let this happen if I had feelings left for her? I want this with you, Isak, not with her. I've never done this with anyone before, you don't really think I would just walk away from you after this?!” 

Isak frowned, wanting to sit up and look at Even but he felt too exhausted to move, and besides, Even's chest was too comfortable to give it up. “You haven't done this before?”

“No. But I was hoping me and my boyfriend could do it more often.”


End file.
